The Second Generation
by Tristan494
Summary: After Willy Wonka and Charile's four grandparents die, and Charlie's parents get bedridden, Charlie is going to hold a new golden ticket contest, not 5 but 10 tickets! Will the new 10 kids be good enough for a heir? Or will their be no heir for Charlie? Read to find out!
1. Planning A Tour

**My first story yay! No flames, I suck at stories!**

It has been 30 years since Charlie has won Willy Wonka's factory, after being in extreme poverty for most of his childhood.

But after an attack on the factory by the other spies, who everyday tried to take Willy Wonka's work, the attack killed Willy Wonka, and his grandparents all died as well, and all of those days were the most depressing days of his life.

Charlie did not like working at the factory as much, since they died, and thinking about this Charlie went to his room to comb his hair, like he did every morning.

While an Oompa Loompa was combing his hair, one hair fell out that was different from the rest, it was not chocolate brown! It was silver- a grey hair!

Charlie went to an Oompa Loompa, "I need to talk," Charlie said. "Well I am not enjoying myself here as much, since Willy Wonka, and my grandparents died! And my mom and dad are bedridden now, so I feel lonely here." Charlie finished, "So I think I need to make another golden ticket contest!"

The Oompa Loompa nodded in response.

"Should we release 5 tickets? " Charlie asked. "I think we should release 10!" Charlie decided. The Oompa Loompa asked, "Why not 5 this time, and uh why 10?

"Well the more tickets, the better the chance of an heir!"

Charlie went down to Rock Candy Mine, and he asked the Oompa Loompas to mine some gold for the tickets, and when they got printed, he decided to wait and started to think of more candy ideas.


	2. The Talk Of The Tickets

**So last one was short I hope this one will be better!**

Charlie went to his parent's room to visit them.

"Hey Charlie," Mrs. Bucket said.

"Hello," he replied back.

"How is it?" asked Mr. Bucket.

"Well even though you are in your 60's you are bedridden, so I didn't tell you this because you were sleeping," said Charlie.

His parents looked at him, puzzled.

After a period of silence, Charlie said sadly, "Well, I haven't liked working here as much ever since the terrorist attack on the factory a month ago, and Willy Wonka, Grandma Georgina, Grandpa Joe, and Grandma Josephine died there. Grandpa George died a day later due to his injuries, now it's just not the same running the factory ever since." He then let out a long sigh.

"I just don't think I have the heart to run this factory much longer, so I need to find an heir of my own," said Charlie

"The golden ticket contest!" his parents both said at the same time.

"Correct!" Charlie said, "So I decided to make my own golden ticket contest!"

"Are you doing five tickets?" His bedridden mother asked.

"Maybe more?" Mr. Bucket asked.

His thoughts started flowing through his head, and his doubts told him his parents might think 10 tickets might be a little too much. "10," he said, "to find the best owner possible," he continued.

"Ok, sounds good," his bedridden father said.

Charlie had a thought in his mind "Oh wait," he said. "I just reminded myself that I got the golden tickets out just yesterday! Maybe someone found it already, because it could happen," he said.

"Check the news," his father said. Charlie nodded.

He went to the news and his jaw dropped.

News everywhere on every channel all had the same thing, a lot of chaos over trying to get their hands on the 10 tickets, or at least one of them. It showed kids stomping and screaming over the ticket they all wanted, since, after all, wouldn't everyone want to go to the factory?

Brawling was common at stores to get as many Wonka bars as possible, it was crazy!

Charlie groaned, thinking people should not get this frenzied over a trip to the factory.

"Wow what crazy people," Mrs. Bucket said.

It made Charlie wish he had done it earlier, but at the time, Wonka was still alive, so he wanted to keep the factory for the time being.

"Hopefully, we will find someone a bit decent, if not I will just not give anyone the factory," Charlie said, with a noticeably annoyed facial expression.

Suddenly, a news report popped up, and Charlie called the Oompa Loompas over, and they all watched.

 **So how do you like it, who will the first golden ticket winner be, tell me and guess who they might be? And sorry if elements from other stories are used.**


	3. The Daredevil

**I will answer some reviews from chapter 1!**

 **mattTheWriter072- I have to agree I tried to make it a bit different with the terrorist attack instead of old age death.**

 **Sonny April- Same with Matt Now back to the story!**

Charlie and his parents looked at the TV wondering what the first ticket finder would be like.

The first golden ticket winner was found in Leon, Mexico!

The interviewer said "A boy named Joshua McCool has found the first ticket!"

Mrs. Bucket said "I hope he is not like Augustus Gloop in any way."

Charlie told her not to worry since Joshua was not his son.

"Ok," she replied.

Joshua was 13, tall, had light brown skin, and had a hat that read daredevil on the front, black hair, a red shirt, and black jeans.

His mother wore a striped red and white shirt, and long black hair, and blue jeans.

And his father wore a black shirt, and grey shorts, with brown hair.

"Tell us about yourself," said an interviewer

"Huh, oh I am a daredevil I can do any dare you want me to do!", Joshua said.

"It is true!" his mother said.

"I agree, want me to read the things he has done so far to you?" his father said.

"You better!" Joshua spat out.

"Ok" his father said

"So he had done 15 crocodile fights, 7 tightrope walks without any support from bungees and his arms tied behind his back, 9 bike backflips on a tiny dirt ramp-

"FASTER," Joshua said.

"Ok!" his father said

His father let an annoyed facial expression escape before continuing.

He has done the knife challenge with his fingers a centimeter apart and with a big knife 16 times, he said much quicker than before.

As he rambled on about all of Joshua's achievements from being the annoying and rude daredevil that he is, the interviewers were getting more interested in them.

"Did you ever nearly die from it?" Another reporter asked. This made Joshua put on a smirk.

Joshua laughed. "Really, well to be honest, yes"

He continued, after a lot of worried faces looked at him.

Well, when I did the knife challenge I cut my finger off but after a while, we got it fixed! Want to know why?

The reporters nodded and signaled him to tell them more.

"I threatened to murder them with a knife!" Everyone looked at him like he was a psycho path, but he just laughed.

"Well I wasn't having only 4 fingers on my hand that would look just, ugh terrible, I just would not allow that to happen so I needed to do it so I would not look weird. At first the doctors said they couldn't fix it, but when I threatened their lives of course they did, or" He then made a slicing motion over his neck, which made Charlie at a loss of words. Charlie was angry.

"Seriously it was your own fault for being reckless!" Charlie yelled at the TV, even though Joshua could not hear him.

The Oompa Loompas looked at each other and the leader said "Don't worry he cannot do anything to you during the tour, or else he would be out of the tour."

When Charlie thought it would be better, the interviewers had more questions.

"How did you find your golden ticket?" Another interviewer asked.

Joshua cleared his throat before speaking "So I found it while playing truth or dare with my friends!"

Charlie thought that the game of Truth or Dare would have someone fishy, annoying, or daredevil related since of Joshua's previous answers.

"Well I always picked dare obviously!" He said.

"Of course" Charlie muttered

"Well since I had Wonka bars nearby my friends dared me to put 7 Wonka bars in my mouth at the same time! So when I open the 6th one I found the ticket!" And I am number 1! Like Always! And my favorite activity is skiing on dirt! Hahahahah! I knocked dirt on my teacher's new dress! I also skied in a bath full of mud! It was dirty, and we had to install a new bathroom!"

Mr. Bucket saw Charlie's facial expression and decided to pause the TV.

Charlie was happy the rude daredevil's words and face were out of his sight. "Thank god," He said.

"He is so rude and reckless." The chief Oompa Loompa said. "So how will you get rid of him?"

With what seemed like a million eyes staring at him Charlie said "I agree and it seems he is really impatient, but he likes skiing soooooooooooo," He then whispered everyone how to get rid of the uncool Joshua McCool.

He then said to the Oompa Loompas, "Do you want to perform in front of people again, there will be more people to sing for?"

The Oompa Loompas smiled and said "Yay!" and "We will!"

Charlie then said the Oompa Loompas can write the songs so he will be surprised!

 **So how did you like it Rate how you like Joshua Mccool 0-10 see you next chapter!**


	4. Prankster Team

**So chapter 4- it is the next ticket winner. So yep! Who will join Joshua on the tour? Read the chapter to find out whom!**

 **JOHNHAMMOND1993- Is there a reason you say adventure is out there? I just wanted to know sorry. And lol about 0. Now on with the story**

Charlie was happy that the first golden ticket was found, but he was really unhappy that it was found by Joshua. He was impatient, rude, and reckless.

Charlie then went an Oompa Loompa to talk.

"I wonder if no good kid will find it! What if it is all ten bad kids! Or more than one good kid! Then it will be sadder to punish good kids and if it is ten bad kids then no one will be a good heir to the factory!" Charlie said.

"It can't be too bad. Maybe a kid is forced to be bad or lies that they are good." The Oompa Loompa said.

"Hmm let's visit my parents! Maybe a golden ticket has been found!" Charlie said.

Sure enough the TV was on and the subject was the second golden ticket winner was found, and was found in Wishaw, Scotland.

"So the hunt for the golden ticket contest, reaches to the point where there is only 8 left! And here in Scotland Bruce Lyre has found the second ticket!" A reporter said.

He looked about two years old. This questioned some interviewers since they thought he would be older than just two.

"So a two year old found it? Well I will speak with your parents" A reporter said. But he got cut off from talking with a smoke bomb went off and then a boy popped out that was most definitely not a two year old.

He was wearing a white shirt, had brown hair, and red shorts.

His uncle was wearing a pink sheep shirt that said prankster gangster on the top and white jeans, with neatly combed blonde hair.

"You just got pranked fools, and yes I am Bruce not a two year old, I am eleven!" Bruce said.

"Are you a prankster?" A reporter asked.

He looked annoyed. "Well, DUH! Why did I do that then?" He asked rudely.

"Sheesh, just asking!" said the interviewer.

"Well, moving on tell us about yourself!" A different interviewer asked.

"Well I am obviously a prankster, and my dad died, and I just lived with my mother, who is in the shower right now instead of my interview because she needs to look good., and my uncle had moved in a year ago and it was a lot better when he moved in. He always pranked people at family events and he taught me his ways, my mom did not approve of it since he thought he was being a bad example, but we started being a team in pranking. I am super happy he moved in, at first I thought would be annoying but living here made me realize, why are most parents so boring, my uncle here knows how to have fun!" Bruce said.

"Should we show an example?" His uncle said.

"Uh okay then I guess?" The reporter said with a worried look on his face.

They went to were Bruce's mom was, in the shower, Bruce had a screwdriver and played around with the lock for a while and then he got in.

"Watch and learn from the masters of pranking" Bruce said happily before going in quietly turning the shower temperature from warm to cold, and she screamed with shampoo on her eyes, and then she was cold with soap in her eyes.

As she screamed more Bruce just laughed while the interviewers and reporters just looked, confused on why he would do that to her.

"And that is one of the many pranks I pull everyday" Then he laughed, obviously pleased with doing that to her.

"So umm how did you find the golden ticket?" A reporter said.

"Well I just asked people to give me Wonka Bars or I would cut their hair off in their sleep, even though it does sound a bit creepy." Bruce said.

"And I stole some Wonka Bars from little kids on their birthday. Just to help Bruce out" Bruce's uncle said, making Charlie groan.

"Now can we call of this stupid freaking interview? I do not want to be here anymore, I want to prank people this instant!" Bruce said.

The interviewers sighed, and one of them said, "Ok bye Mr. Lyre! Now who will be the third golden winner only time will"- The interviewer said before being brutally cut off by the lovely Bruce, who was clearly confused.

"Umm, Mr. Lyre? I hate my last name so if you would please, never say my last name again and also Mr.? Who am I a celebrity! Oh wait I am now!" Bruce said.

"Ok let's turn it off now" Charlie said. They then turned off the TV.

"What do you think?" An Oompa Loompa said.

"Bad!" Charlie yelled. He groaned again before continuing.

"Ugh, well like he is not as bad as Joshua, but the pranking is annoying!" Charlie said.

"And"- An Oompa Loompa tried to say before being cut off by Charlie.

"I think I might know what you are saying but his uncle has started this behavior, like he eggs him on to keep doing it, and his mother is right he is a bad influence of Bruce, I am glad I am not like that!" Charlie said.

He then looked at him parents. "Thank you" He said.

"No problem Charlie!" Both of his parents said at the same time. This made a warm smile pop up on Charlie's face.

"So how do you get rid of him?" An Oompa Loompa said.

"Well um I actually do not know!" Charlie said. "Wait! We can do this!" He said much more happily knowing that he had a plan.

"Now you guys can make the song!" Charlie said.

Before they left, Charlie told them, "Make it good!"

 **So that is that! Rate Bruce Lyre 0-10! See you next time!**


	5. The Super Rude Brat

**Thanks to all of the reviews! Sorry I was gone ;(**

Charlie was upset that yet another heir possibility was bad, so he hoped for better luck. He decided to go into his parent's room.

"Ugh", moaned Mrs. Bucket.

Charlie can tell she was feeling bad, as age can catch up to you, like Charlie had learned before. He then decided to turn on the TV to see if anyone found the golden ticket. Sure enough someone did.

"How do I always find a golden ticket winner right as I turn on the TV?" said Charlie.

"I don't know", said Mr. Bucket.

"I wonder if a girl will find it, it has been all boys so far…." said Charlie. He then called the Oompa Loompas in the room.

"In London, England a girl named Samantha Moran found the third golden ticket!" said the reporter.

Samantha was wearing a pink dress with a mink coat. She had high heels, curly brown hair, and blue eyes. Her father had grey hair, a suit and tie, and brown eyes.

"So how-"said the reporter before being interrupted.

"How I got the golden ticket, duh! I got it when I was in class!" said Samantha.

"A bit pushy" said Charlie.

"Daddy would not buy me one! So in class since we were good or something I don't really care, we all got a Wonka Bar! All of us opened it except for one girl with cancer…." said Samantha.

Charlie started to feel bad.

"And we were about to leave class, and she opened it and found a golden ticket, but then I snatched it from her, the bell rang, and I ran to daddy's car and we went home, and I showed him the golden ticket I found! It was funny seeing her cry when I stole it!" said Samantha. After hearing this, the reporter and Charlie were shocked. "And I get to be first at everything!" she said.

The interview ended, with Charlie boiling up to 330 degrees, well, at least he felt like it.

"Oh no" said an Oompa Loompa.

Charlie screamed in frustration. "WHY DID SHE DO THAT"

It made everyone else in the room jump up in terror.

"Sorry" Charlie said.

"It's okay Charlie, there will be someone good!" said his mother.

"Well I will call her Samantha Moron!" said Charlie.

 **So how did you like Samantha Moran? Rate 1-10!**


	6. The Smell Good

**For the delay at the start, I will try to get more chapters out sooner! And thanks to TheIndividualist for helping me get back into the fanfiction thingy. Happiness!**

 **Ethannalon. A Hilliard- Lol**

Days went by without the fourth golden ticket, which was making Charlie nervous. Then he decided to go into his parent's room, because every time he comes in, he finds a winner of a golden ticket, and sure enough, that's where one was found.

"Ok, how does that always happen" said Charlie.

The world may never know.

"Oompa Loompas come in!" said Charlie. They came in bolting, hoping it would be a good boy or girl, not a naughty one.

"And we have found our fourth golden ticket winner in Cuba! Mrs. Abigail Lee has found the fourth golden ticket" said the reporter.

Abigail was wearing perfume, had brown hair, green eyes, a red dress and high heels. Her mother was wearing the same outfit, but had black hair and blue eyes, while her father had a green T-shirt, jeans, brown hair, and green eyes.

"So how did you get your golden ticket?" asked an interviewer.

"Well I just went to get more perfume, because I smell good with it, I HATE pigs who just smell bad, it is super annoying, like my dad! He can rot with his smell!" said Abigail.

"Well he's not the only thing rotten" remarked Charlie. But he knew that another possibility was slipping away slowly. He looked at his mother and father, then the Oompa Loompas, and sighed. They knew he was losing hope slowly.

"So I bought a bar of chocolate to show kids how to not be a slob when you eat! Like dad over there!" said Abigail.

"Shut up you brat" replied her dad. That shocked everyone because the parents didn't snap at their children.

"Stop being mean" said Mrs. Lee.

"Ya, like I'm the one being mean." said Mr. Lee.

"Well I opened it and found my golden ticket! The kids try getting it from me, but they failed likes losers! I am actually only going to save stinky Charlie!" said Abigail.

"Gee, thanks" muttered Charlie to the TV screen like she would hear him.

"What do you think of the other golden ticket winners" asked an interviewer.

"Crappy, stupid, dumb, annoying" replied Abigail

When the interview ended, the same reaction was there: we cannot have the person as the heir.

Charlie got madder. "Well she is not as bad Samantha at least, but still bad.

Charlie then went to bed.

 **The same time this was happening 12 year old Alexander Murst was going to his house.**

"Hi mom, hi dad, it is nice to see you" said Alexander.

His father had something for him.

"Here, take it!" said his father.

It was a Wonka Bar, making Alexander happy.

Charlie Bucket was his hero, because he was in the same situation as Charlie, so he hoped to meet him, and wanted to win a golden ticket, even with a budget so tight. He then went to open it. But there was not a golden ticket.

He frowned, and went into a hug with his parents.

 **Yep, there is another poor kid, so how do you like Abigail on a 1-10 scale?**


	7. The Stingy

**4 Winners Down, 6 to go…..**

Charlie went to the multiple rooms to plot out the order of the children's departures, but he has to wait for all 10 tickets before finalizing.

Charlie's parents looked worse, and Charlie was getting worried about them, and he started to get worried about himself later. He decided to turn on the TV to see if the fifth golden ticket popped up anywhere. Sure enough it was there. Every single ticket is on the TV when Charlie turns it on. "Hopefully this is someone good" hoped Charlie.

"We can only find out now" said Mrs. Bucket.

He knew she was right and braced himself.

"In Brazil, South America golden ticket number 5 was found by none other than Allen Ripe!"

"Please be good!" Charlie pleaded the screen.

Allen was wearing a black jacket, a blue shirt, black shorts, green eyes and brown hair, while his father was wearing the same things, but had black hair and blue eyes.

Allen's father snatched the microphone from the reporter and handed it to his son. Charlie, early in the interview, was already getting a bad feeling about the Ripe Family.

"Thank you dad, the only useful person here!" he said.

"You got that right" replied his father.

"So I got it by buying a lot of Wonka Bars and brought them into class! All of the kids thought they were for them. It was funny, it was only for good old me!" said Allen. "He does not like sharing with people" explained his father.

"When all of the kids were looking at me with sadness in their eyes, I found the golden ticket, and then I ran away from school, I got in trouble but it was worth it! Factory here I come!" said Allen.

"What do you think of the other golden ticket winners?" asked a reporter.

"The only person I would have interest into talking to is Bruce, the others suck!" replied Allen.

"The other kids cannot hold a candle to my son" said his father.

"That's true!" bragged Allen.

The interview ended, thankfully for Charlie.

"Is there any good kid in the world that finds a golden ticket?" questioned Charlie.

"Hopefully so" said Mrs. Bucket. Charlie was again, losing hope of ever finding a good child for his factory.

"Don't give up yet honey" said Mr. Bucket.

"I'll try not to" was all Charlie could say.

 **Alexander's house**

"I am sad that bar did not have a golden ticket, but I am still hopeful!" said Alexander. His parents smiled at him.

"You guys are so supportive!" said Alexander. "I just hope I win so I can meet him, he is my hero, he went from a poor man to a rich man with an entire chocolate factory!" continued Alexander.

"I hope you can too!" said his mother.

Alexander went to help garden so they can have some food.

"We need to get him chocolate bars! He needs to win! He is too good of a kid to not have fun and relax!" said his father.

"Agreed" replied his mother.

They then had the plan to make sure that Alexander Murst would win the golden ticket, and meet his hero Charlie Bucket.

"But there are only 5 left! We can still do it though!" said his mother.

 **How to you like Allen? Rate 1-10!**


	8. Sumo Dreamer

**Thanks for the reviews! And the kids are getting slightly less bratty! Also Alexander's parents won't rig it, they will just try to get it.**

Charlie was stressed that half of the winners were revealed. None of them were even that worthy of owning the factory.

"If you had to pick anyone so far who would it be?" asked an Oompa Loompa.

"I don't know really, but maybe Abigail or Allen. Not Samantha for obvious reasons." was Charlie's reply.

"Ok then" said the Oompa Loompa.

"I wonder what rooms we should show everybody. There are a lot of good ones! Maybe the candy animal balloons room, one of my favorites." said Charlie,

He started planning more rooms he could show.

"Charlie!" a weak yell said.

"What is it?" Charlie asked as he ran into his parent's room.

"Another golden ticket has been found!" Mr. Bucket said.

That news made Charlie as bright as a lightbulb, but also as dim as a lightbulb.

"Could it be bad or good?" Charlie thought to himself.

He repeated it out loud once the interview started.

"In Tokyo Japan golden ticket winner number 6 has been found! His name is Lance Ryan!" said the reporter.

"I wonder how he is, but please be a good one!" Charlie pleaded.

"You say that every time." Mr. Bucket said.

"Sorry" Charlie said.

Lance was wearing jeans, a black sweater, a red t-shirt, and had blue eyes and brown hair. His dad had shorts, a blue t-shirt, and had blue eyes and brown hair.

"So Lance, how did you find your golden ticket?" questioned the interviewer.

"Well I want to get fat so I can be a sumo wrestler! So I bought a lot of Wonka Bars so I can get fat. And then when I opened one I found the golden ticket! But I didn't get any fatter!" said Lance.

"He is not actually that bad so far!" said Charlie.

Little did Charlie know, that would change very, very soon!

"GOOD JOB DAD!" he snapped.

"Crap" said Charlie.

"Of course you and mom mess everything up! I wish I was born to a fatter family! But no! You idiots mess it all up!" said Lance.

His dad looked hurt from that comment.

"Good thing mom died! One of them is gone!" said Lance.

"Who is worse? Samantha or Lance?" asked Charlie.

"What is the difference between two Oompa Loompas?" asked an Oompa Loompa.

"Eh, fair point, it is nearly impossible to decide who is worse!" said Charlie.

The interview was still on, to Charlie's dismay. "Will this end soon?" he thought to himself.

"Why is your passion sumo wrestling?" asked another interviewer.

"Because it can!" said Lance.

"Okay one more question!" said a reporter.

"Good" Lance said.

"He got that right." said Charlie.

"What do you think of the other winners?" asked a reporter.

"Bad, duh!" replied Lance.

The interview ended, to everyone's pleasure.

"How is he happy his parents died?" asked Mr. Bucket.

"I would never be happy if that happened!" said Charlie.

"Well we will right another song!" said an Oompa Loompa. And off they went.

 **Alexander's house**

"We cannot buy that much Wonka Bars with the money we have." said Alexander's mother.

"But we can save our money!" said Mr. Murst.

"Yes, true, but how? We already spend a lot for what we have, good thing our house is bad so taxes are not bad" said Mrs. Murst.

"Wait! I found something on the ground!" said Mr. Murst.

"Is that? 5 dollars!" said Mrs. Murst.

"Yes!" said Mr. Murst.

Alexander came back from school. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" he said.

"Hi!" they said in unison.

"We heard another golden ticket was found at school" Alexander said.

"Cool! Mom has got to go!" said Mr. Murst!

He had a sad facial expression. "It's ok" he said.

Off his mother went to buy some Wonka Bars.

 **How do you like the chapter? Rate Lance 1-10. See you next chapter!**


	9. The Overcompetitive

**Chapter 9 now! 6 tickets are gone, but one is about to be found!**

Charlie was planning some more rooms that will be showcased in the tour. He tried to expand on the rooms he showed so at least the brats would still get a tour, which was generous considering there rotten personalities. None of them were a good heir, not even one! "Hopefully one of the next four won't be so bad" muttered Charlie to himself as he went into his parents' bedroom to see if the lucky seventh golden ticket has been found by anybody. It wasn't found yet, but there was a lot of fighting.

Charlie watched as the news showcased brawling and fighting, now that 6 golden tickets were found. People were holding others at gunpoint for Wonka Bars.

"Just to get in a factory" said Charlie.

"Well, it is this factory" replied Mr. Bucket.

Even people were trying to steal golden tickets from the six lucky winners.

Charlie went to go make an announcement for a commercial. It started to be broadcasted live.

"STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Charlie. The citizens stopped and looked.

"If you keep this up, it will be a six person tour! And I know who won the golden tickets, so don't even try to steal!"

Everyone stopped; they did not want their dreams crushed because of this silly nonsense! Everyone then started to act like mature adults, like they should be acting.

"Phew" Charlie said to himself after getting that mess up organized.

Then suddenly a breaking new report busted on to scene, and Charlie yelled as fast as he possibly can for the Oompa Loompas to come. And that they did.

"Is the seventh golden ticket found?" asked one.

"Yep!" smiled Charlie.

They started to watch.

"Lucky seventh golden ticket winner Celene Rose has found the next golden ticket from South Africa!" said a reporter.

Celene was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, and her mother was wearing a red dress."

"So Celene, what are your hobbies?" asked an interviewer.

"Well my hobbies are competing with my best friend! Georgia Hall! Hi!" Celene said.

"We are in a best of 21 series of games, I won 10, and so did she! Our last activity is capturing a picture of both a horde of birds and squirrels! We both got birds, but no squirrels!" said Celene.

"She is not bad yet" said Charlie.

"Remember what you said with Lance?" said Mrs. Bucket.

They paid attention to the interview again.

"But it is unfair, I should win everything though!" frowned Celene.

"Here we go" said Charlie.

"But I should win the special prize though, then we can continue competing for ownership!" said Celene.

"My daughter is a winner!" bragged Mrs. Rose.

The interview ended.

"Well, she isn't that bad, but she can't compete for ownership of the factory, and she is a little bit competitive!" said Charlie.

"Violet vibes" said an Oompa Loompa.

"Yes, that is true" said Charlie.

"But right now she is the best option for a heir so we will design a punishment later." said Charlie.

"Okay then" said Mrs. Bucket.

 **Alexander's mom**

"Oh my god" said Mrs. Murst.

"This will be a bit tricky to even get a golden ticket." she continued.

Since there were no cameras in the store, everyone started fighting for the golden tickets.

She clang ever so closely to her money.

 **How did you like Celene Rose? Rate 1-10!**


	10. Parent Problems

**7 down, three to go! It has also been a year since I first started this fanfiction!**

Wonka Bars were getting off of shelfs quickly! "This is black Friday" said Charlie.

"Hey, at least you stopped the fighting problem!" said Mr. Bucket. Charlie smiled in response. "Yes, at least that fixed one big problem"

Now stores around the globe were selling Wonka Bars at extremely high prices. Well, since the demand was so high, why can't the price?

"How on earth are people actually paying for this?" said Mrs. Bucket.

"Maybe they are working overtime, that would explain how they have so much money to bar for thousands upon thousands of Wonka Bars, even when the price is so high." said a passing Oompa Loompa. "Maybe you should check to see if another golden ticket was found." said the Oompa Loompa.

"OK" replied Charlie.

He then turned on the news, begging to himself for a completely good kid, Celene was OK, but not that good, overcompetetiveness is never a good sign.

It took a while, because there wasn't one.

"Oh, now it doesn't work" said Charlie.

Then it suddenly came on.

"Our eighth golden ticket has been found in New York City, New York!" said an interviewer.

The camera then panned to a girl.

"Her name is Amanda Reese!" said the interviewer.

"Let's hope and beg she is a good one." said Charlie.

They all nodded in agreement.

Amanda was the only one present, wearing a pink sweater, on a pink dress.

"Where are your parents?" asked a reporter.

"Ugh" scoffed Amanda.

Charlie knew she was going to be a huge brat right then.

"Well my loser parents are not here because we hate each other! I just want to be older so I can get more power! More authority!" Amanda said.

Her mother walked out. Charlie knew some drama would stir up in this family.

"Ugh, it is drama queen Amanda!" said her mother.

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"You are stupid mom! You do not even know what the point of dances and fashion are! I should have all the power! You are an outdated old lady!" Amanda said.

The interviewers were cringing at her harsh words, and they were not alone at all.

"Urge" muttered Charlie.

"You are just brat!" her mother said. Charlie nodded at the TV.

"Shut up mom! My interview!" said Amanda.

Her mother walked up to her and slapped her!

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" her mother said.

"Yes" said Amanda.

Charlie started to think her parents were rude people, not Amanda.

"I wish my parents loved me, before I started this" said Amanda quietly to herself.

The reporters heard this, and started pestering her about it.

"Shut up!" yelled Amanda.

 **Everyone's favorite Samantha's house**

"Heh, what a loser! Her parents hate her, everyone does!" Samantha said.

 **Back to the interview**

"What do you think of the other winners?" asked a reporter.

"They can go die, mostly that brat Samantha Moron!" Amanda said.

"It is Moran" corrected an interviewer.

"Oh, I know" said Amanda.

The interview ended.

"Well, isn't she just…. Pleasant?" said Charlie.

"I'm thinking it is both of them, Amanda and her mom." said Mr. Bucket.

"Okay, I will go plan more of the tour." said Charlie.

 **Alexander's mom at the store.**

Still no cameras were in the store, so that meant a riot for Wonka Bars.

Mrs. Murst was still hanging on as tight as she can to her money, hoping nobody would be rude enough to steal it, but she knew that could happen. " _Greed"_ she thought to herself. Just a tour of the factory can alter personalities in an instant.

She squeezed her way through the crowd trying to buy three Wonka Bars, when the mini TV in the store showed the 7th/8th ticket being found, she knew she had to act quicker.

When she let her guard down for one second trying to grab a few Wonka Bars, somebody took her money from her.

She could not believe it. Egotistical people taking her money, she knew people could, but in her family's situation, stealing even a dollar make a big difference.

She then fell to her knees and started crying. She wanted to get Alexander a golden tickets so bad, but someone took her money.

 **Rate Amanda 1-10!**


	11. Smartness

**Ok so sorry about no ages! Here they are**

 **Joshua: 13**

 **Bruce: 11**

 **Samantha: 12**

 **Abigail: 10**

 **Allen: 13**

 **Lance: 13**

 **Celene: 11**

 **Amanda: 12**

 **This Winner: 12**

 **That Winner: 12**

 **Anyway, based on your reviews, I think you guys don't really like Samantha! I made a true brat out of her!**

 **So anyway, let's continue on with the story!**

It was business as usual for the factory, but with the golden tickets around! Eight of them have been closed into the history books, but two have yet to be discovered! Nobody knew when the next golden ticket would strike.

After all, two were found on the same day!

Charlie planned parts of the tour already, and it was nearly complete. Just two more tickets left to go.

"I wonder who will find the next golden ticket?" said Charlie to his parents as he went into their bedroom.

"Hopefully it will be someone magical!" said Mrs. Bucket.

"Magical?" questioned Mr. Bucket.

"Nice I mean" Mrs. Bucket said.

"Whatever, let's just see if any golden ticket has been found yet!" said Charlie.

They turned on the TV.

"The ninth golden ticket has been found by 12 year old Devin Lake in Melbourne, Australia!" said an interviewer.

"Let's hope this kid is good!" said Charlie.

"He might, there are only two golden ticket winners left!" said Mrs. Bucket.

"Let's find out" said Charlie.

Devin was wearing a green shirt, and blue jeans with black tennis shoes, had black hair and green eyes. He was 12 years old. His father was wearing the same things, and his mother was ginger with a purple flowered dress with a pink jacket on the top.

"So Devin, how did you find the golden ticket?" asked a reporter.

"I hacked the system!" said Devin.

"CRAP!" said Charlie.

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Sorry, I got annoyed there." said Charlie.

"I hate people who are not smart, I wish I am older I guess, it means people would actually listen to what I have to say, instead of ignoring me because I am a kid!" said Devin.

"Oh no" Charlie said.

"Why are people super dumb? Like take a minute to learn something, oh my god" said Devin.

 **Lance's house**

"Oh, he thinks he is soooooo smart!" said Lance.

 **Back to the interview**

"What do you think of the other golden ticket winners?" asked someone.

"Horrible, like Lance wants his family to die!" said Devin.

"I would rather study instead of stick around, so bye!" said Devin.

The interview ended.

"Nope, not allowed to inherit the factory." said Charlie.

"Yep" agreed everyone.

 **Alexander's mom**

Mrs. Murst was still crying about what happened.

She could have stolen others money, but that would just make her sink down to the cruel people's level.

She slowly got up and went to leave, going outside the store. There was an old man sitting there.

"What are you crying about?" asked the old man.

"Well, I went to buy a Wonka Bar to see if I could get a golden ticket, but someone stole my money!" cried Mrs. Murst.

"I have some spare money" said the old man.

"You can use it to buy the Wonka Bars!" said the old man.

"Thank you" said Mrs. Murst.

She went to buy a few Wonka Bars, and then ran to her house.

"I have a surprise for you, Alexander!" said Mrs. Murst.

"What is it?" asked Alexander.

"3 Wonka Bars!" she said.

Mr. Murst sighed in relieve that there were still some left in the store.

"Open them" he said.

"Okay" Alexander said.

He opened the first one.

There was none.

He opened the second one.

There was none.

He opened the third one.

There was none.

There was crushing silence.

Mrs. Murst sighed in disappointment. She then went into her bed and saw another Wonka Bar.

"Alexander!" she screamed.

"I found another one!" said Mrs. Murst.

"Open it!" said Mr. Murst.

He opened it.

There was a golden ticket inside.

 **How did you like Devin? Rate 1-10!**


	12. Nice Is A Big Price

**Sorry for making Devin a bit rushed. Now Alexander has found a ticket, and it is now time for the interview.**

"Ok, if the next one is bad, I will just do another, right?" said Charlie.

"Ya, that's what will happen." said Mr. Bucket.

"Ugh, I know! I won't do that!" said Charlie.

"Ya, it would seem a bit of a frenzy if another one was held though." said Mrs. Bucket.

"True, let's see what the last kid is like!" said Charlie.

Then Charlie turned the TV on. "Please be a good kid, please!" prayed Charlie.

"The last golden ticket has been found!" said an interviewer.

"OK, please be good" said Charlie.

"You literally said that three times!" said Mr. Bucket.

"Sorry, I am just stressing about the contest!" said Charlie.

His parents nodded in understanding.

"And the tenth golden ticket was found in Houston, Texas!" said an interview.

"What is his name." said Charlie.

"Good, question!" said the interviewer.

"Wait did he just hear me?" said Charlie.

"His name is Alexander Murst!" said the reporter.

"Ok, thanks for answering…" said Charlie.

"Your welcome!" said the interviewer.

"OK, this is freaking me out!" said Charlie.

Alexander was wearing an old T-Shirt, old tennis shoes, and ripped jeans. His mother was wearing an old dress, and his dad was wearing the same thing as Alexander.

"This is our last chance." said Charlie.

"So, Alexander, how did you find your golden ticket?" asked an interview.

"Well, our family is not the best with money, we live in poverty, like my hero Charlie Bucket, and so that's why I wanted to get a golden ticket! To meet him, and I love his candy!" said Alexander.

Charlie had a warm smile on his face.

"So I got home for school, and mom went to the store, so she told me the story of how she got it, and someone took her money, but a nice old man gave some to her, and she bought three Wonka Bars, when I opened them here, none of them had a golden ticket, but then there was a Wonka Bar in her bed, so she gave it to me, and then there was a golden ticket inside!" said Alexander.

Charlie was still smiling after hearing this.

"Even though we are poor, we still try to help those in need!" said Alexander.

The interview ended.

"He is perfect!" said Charlie.

Everyone in the room, Charlie, Mrs. Bucket, Mr. Bucket, every single one of the Oompa Loompas were delighted with Alexander Murst.

"So we still have a week, let's finalize the tour!" said Charlie.

"OK" said the Oompa Loompas.

 **So how did you like Alexander? Rate 1-10!**

 **Also rank your favorites in a top ten!**


	13. Last Minute Changes

**Welcome To Chapter 13!**

In the chocolate factory, still a week from now, Charlie was planning the tour still.

"Wait, I have a question." said Mrs. Bucket.

"What is it?" asked Charlie.

"If you have Wonka Vite, why don't you use it?" asked Mrs. Bucket.

"You know what happened to his Grandparent." said Mr. Bucket.

The thought of his beloved Grandparents death shook him.

"Stupid factory attack!" said Charlie.

"Sorry for reminding you…" said Mrs. Bucket.

"It is okay!" said Charlie.

"Ok, thank god!" said Mrs. Bucket.

"But we should do some last minute plans." said Charlie.

"What kind of plans?" asked Mr. Bucket.

"Like, what if the kids don't fall for the trap?" said Charlie.

"Oh, so you are saying-"said Mrs. Bucket.

"Yep! In every room of the factory we should have a trap or way someone would be eliminated from the tour. It is the only way, so it wouldn't look a bit fishy in any way!" said Charlie.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." said Mrs. Bucket.

Charlie then proposed his idea to the Oompa Loompas.

"Are you sure you can handle it though?" asked Charlie.

"Yep!" said an Oompa Loompa.

The other nodded in agreement.

"OK thank you!" said Charlie.

 **Sorry if this felt like a filler chapter. It is meant to and are things I forgot in the first chapter.**

 **Also rank your golden ticket winners worst to best!**

 **And do the order you think the demises will go! Until then see you next chapter, when they go in the factory.**


	14. Starting The Tour

**Chapter 14 is here! The children will finally go into the factory.**

"Today is the day." Charlie thought.

"Are you a bit nervous?" asked an Oompa Loompa.

"Ya, a bit." said Charlie.

"OK, we have practiced every song." said another Oompa Loompa.

"OK, I will see if they are ready." said Charlie.

In fact, they were ready!

Joshua Mccool was wearing Red T-Shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. His father was wearing a suit and tie, jeans, and black tennis shoes. He also brought ski's with him.

"Dad, do you think there will be skiing?" asked Joshua.

"Eh, I heard there was a fudge mountain late in the factory." replied his father.

"Well I'm not waiting for that! I will find somewhere to ski!" said Joshua.

"You do that then." said his father.

Next to Joshua was Bruce Lyre, and he was wearing a green shirt that read "Prankster Master", and had shorts and blue shoes, while his uncle had an orange shirt, jeans, and blue shoes.

"We can do some pranks in the tour, right?" asked Bruce.

"Of course we can!" said his Uncle.

"Good, because most of everyone here seems like losers!" said Bruce.

"You can't be more right!" said his Uncle.

Next to Bruce was Samantha Moran. She was wearing a pink skirt and shirt, with high heels on. Her father was wearing a suit and tie.

"That girl who was sad with cancer is just funny! Well I guess her ugly face is cancer enough!" said Samantha.

"Eh, just don't be bad." said her father.

Next to Samantha was Abigail Lee, who was wearing a blue dress with black high heels. Her mother had a red dress and high heels.

"Mother, do I smell good?" asked Abigail.

"Yes, honey! The other kids are horrid!" said her mother.

"Tell me something I don't know!" said Abigail.

Next to Abigail was Allen Ripe, who wore a blue shirt and basketball shorts, and his father had a green shirt and basketball shorts.

"I will not share my Wonka Bars with the other dumb kids!" said Allen.

"You shouldn't!" said his father.

Next to Allen was Lance Ryan, wearing a grey shirt with shorts, while his father wore a grey shirt with jeans.

"Can I be fatter?" asked Lance.

"I hope you pop." Muttered his dad to himself.

"What was that?" asked Lance.

"Eh, nothing much." said his father.

Next to Lance was Celene Rose, who was wearing an orange shirt with shorts. Her mother had a blue shirt with shorts.

"Do you think there will be any races or something?" asked Celene.

"I don't know, but hopefully you will win!" said Celene's mom.

Next to Celene was Amanda Reese, who wore a yellow shirt with pants, and her mother wore a light jacket that was black, and jeans.

They didn't talk to each other.

Next to Amanda was Devin Lake, who was wearing jeans and a green shirt, and his father wore a suit and tie.

"Now I see the chocolate is stupid! I don't want to be here, I kind of just wanted the attention!" said Devin.

"We spent money to come!" said his father.

Next to Devin was Alexander Murst, who wore a brown shirt with shorts. His mother wore a blue dress that she got from her sister.

"I am so excited to be here!" said Alexander.

"I know! So am I!" said his mother.

The gates opened, without a creepy song and puppet show this tour.

They all walked to the door before Charlie opened it.

"Hello everyone! I am Charlie Bucket!" said Charlie

All the kids looked in awe. Charlie was a lot paler then he used to be.

"Please enter one at a time!" said Charlie.

Samantha came rushing in passing Charlie.

"OK then." said Charlie.

Amanda did the same thing.

"Wow." said Charlie.

"Ha! I was first!" said Samantha.

"Who cares?" asked Amanda.

"I do! And it is funny that your mother slapped you!" said Samantha.

Amanda then slapped Samantha.

"OW!" said Samantha.

Amanda just kept a smirk on her face.

Bruce came rushing in, as did Joshua, ignoring Charlie's existence.

"High five!" said Bruce.

"Ok!" said Joshua as he high fived him.

"Ha! Sticky glue!" said Bruce.

Joshua tried to shove it in his mouth.

"Hey! That could kill me!" said Bruce.

"I know!" said Joshua.

Celene and Abigail were the next to run past Charlie.

"Hi Celene." said Abigail.

Abigail then sniffed, and found the bad smell coming from Celene.

"Ew!" said Abigail.

"It is called doing something with your life!" said Celene.

Then Lance and Devin ran past Charlie.

"Smarty pants." said Lance.

"Stupid pants." said Devin.

Then Allen ran past Charlie.

"Hi Charlie Bucket!" said Alexander.

"Hello, thanks for greeting me!" said Charlie.

"Your welcome!" said Alexander.

"You are Alexander's hero!" said his mother.

"Thank you, now we must start the tour." said Charlie.

Everyone went behind Charlie.

"So kids, let's begin!" said Charlie.

They walked down the hall and all of the 4 rivals were annoying or pushing or shoving each other. Allen was walking, talking to his father about how annoying the other kids were, and Alexander was talking to his mother.

"Why is it so hot in here?" asked Amanda.

"And why is the door so small?" asked Devin.

"Well, one, because the workers can't stand the cold-" Charlie said before being interrupted.

"Who are the workers?" asked Joshua.

"All will be answered in short time!" said Charlie.

"And again I ask why the door is so small?" Devin asked again.

"Well little boy, it is to keep all of the chocolate flavor in here!" said Charlie.

"Oh." was his reply.

"Now, kids take a look!" said Charlie, as he opened the door to the chocolate room.

All of them looked in awe.

 **That's all of Chapter 1!**

 **Questions:**

 **Who should go first?**

 **Who do you think go first?**

 **Any prediction order?**


End file.
